


A warp in reality

by Mori3000



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mori3000/pseuds/Mori3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your game became your reality and the only way to fix it was to work with your friends to save the world but with all the new powers you now have would you want to go back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Bradley...well it used to be before my game became reality. Now my name is Allka Eros. It started one day when I was sitting on my bed playing my game, Final Fantasy XIV. All of a sudden my T.V turned off and my PlayStation4 started to glow a weird color. Suddenly, poof, it sucked into itself. I became scared and confused all at the same time. The lights were the next thing to go and the ground starting shaking. It was getting oddly dark outside so I ran outside to see what was going on. I looked up to see why it was getting dark and there it was, a meteor shower raining down. There was something odd about it though and yet I wasn't afraid of it. It seemed strangely familiar like I had seen it somewhere before. Then one of the meteors came crashing down in my front yard. The force of its crash knocking me off my feet. A soft familiar humming sound was emanating from it. Cautiously I got back up on my feet to look at the meteor that created the crater. In the center of the crater sat... my PlayStation? Why would that be down there? I got the answer I was looking for when I tried to get it. The thing started to crystallize with a blue tint as smaller crystals formed floating around it. Now I recognize this thing but it can't be...an aetherite crystal. But if thats here then that means that meteor is Eorzea and its about to hit the real world. This cant be I found myself thinking, so to test this theory out I slid down into the hole and held my hand out just like my character does in the game. The aetherite started to glow and suddenly I was seeing flashes from the game. My own character's life flashes before me and how it all started. How I was a lalafell to a Hyur to a and now a miqo'te. All of the different classes and jobs Ive had as this character and its knowledge flowing into me at once. My body started to feel lighter, my eyes see sharper then before, then I got a massive headache and a pain in my lower back. I had started to grow cat ears and a long fluffy tail. It was then that I knew this could only get worse from here.


	2. The crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is changing for Allka but is it for everyone else?

The meteor that is Eorzea is getting closer and I’m on the verge of a panic attack. The only thing I could think about was to find out if my family was ok. So I rushed back inside to grab my phone hoping that I could make a call to my mom to see if she was ok. As I reach for my phone it starts acting like my PlayStation did, but instead of sucking in on itself it floated in the air and broke into two pieces. It was then that my heart broke in the very same manner, my only way of getting a hold of anyone was gone. I watched disheartened as the broken halves morph into two pearls mysteriously. Cautiously I walked up to them reading one pearl said “Friends” and the other “Family”. Just like in the game I did what I’ve done before and stuck the one that said “Family” in my right ear and with renewed hope in my heart I asked, “Hello?” As I said that, Eorzea hit with a ripple that changed everything around me. The ripple washed over the room that forced all of the rooms to change into wood with a soft warm light. The comforting light came from a fireplace that is now where my TV used to be and my bed was moved to a corner. It looks smaller than the one I had before as well as there are bookcases along the walls. Next thing I know my right ear is filled with static with what sounds like my mom… “Allka! I’m trying to talk to you! Did you want something from Limsa or not?” I say, “Mom! Are you ok?! My game is coming to life! I’ve changed into a cat, ears and all! Where is everyone? Are they ok?” She just laughs at me and says “What berries did you eat and can you share?” “Mom it’s not berries, god! And why did you just call me Allka?” “Because that’s the name your uncle insisted I give you, you know that.” “Mom why are you acting like this? Why aren’t you freaking out like me about this? You know a massive meteor just hit and changed everything!” “Honey it’s just the black mages with all them meteor summons, you know you’ve put more then a few holes in the yard yourself.” “ mom you’re scaring me why are you talking like this?!” “honey you’re scaring me right now did you hit your head or something? Maybe you should have your friend Luna look at you to see if you’re ok.” It was then that I realized that I had forgotten about the other half of my phone the pearl with “friends” on it was still on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to follow me on tumblr mori3000  
> Chapter's take awhile because of editing


End file.
